


look where I've been (I make everything happen)

by stickmarionette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickmarionette/pseuds/stickmarionette
Summary: Jordan had a feeling. Would have to be face to face to be sure, but he could usually pick 'em from afar.Lin was careful. None of the usual sloppy giveaways like dressing wrong (although there was plenty wrong with the way Lin dressed, it was a meticulous kind of wrong) or slips of the tongue or defaulting to magic as a shortcut. But the first time Jordan heard Heights he'd shivered and felt it lodge somewhere deep in his bones and that. That wasn't just any old magic. They didn't teach that at any school Jordan knew of.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenjaneapprox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenjaneapprox/gifts).



> This is J's fault. She knows why.
> 
> Title from [you know what](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DLzyvT4eUo).

Jordan had a feeling. Would have to be face to face to be sure, but he could usually pick 'em from afar.

Lin was careful. None of the usual sloppy giveaways like dressing wrong (although there was plenty wrong with the way Lin dressed, it was a meticulous kind of wrong) or slips of the tongue or defaulting to magic as a shortcut. But the first time Jordan heard Heights he'd shivered and felt it lodge somewhere deep in his bones and that. That wasn't just any old magic. They didn't teach that at any school Jordan knew of.

So he took care, too. He didn't want to start trouble with someone who could do _that_. Besides, Lin seemed so...nice. All smiles and goodwill. There had to be a good explanation.

He thought about asking Tommy, but there was just no way to phrase "are you aware that your creative partner might be performing magic on the largest scale I've ever seen" without sounding like a crazy person and he'd run the risk of tipping Lin off. Also much more importantly he'd run the risk of ruining the invite he could tell was coming.

Hamilton. That'd be one way to find out.

 

*

 

He got the invite. Not to Hamilton, though. Not formally, anyway.

'You wanna go see the show and meet some people?' Tommy had said, like there was some remote possibility of anyone saying no to that.

Jordan wore a jacket bulky enough to hide the wand tucked under his shirt.

 

*

 

After the (amazing, wonderful, perfect) show, he wasn't so sure. If there was magic being done it was indistinguishable from the mundane magic of a damn good show, or the kind of mild spell Jordan might use as an enhancement. Harmless.

He was actually kind of disappointed. Which was dumb, but there'd been a sliver of excitement under the fear and he'd hoarded it for months - years - now without knowing.

One of the ushers came up to him at intermission and of course he'd love to see Mr Miranda after the show. This was a guy making awesome work that he'd been into his whole life and wasn't it nice, Jordan, that you didn't have to worry about having to turn him into the Aurors. Stop feeling let down, you moron.

He kept his wand just in case.

 

*

 

Lin greeted him smiling, shadows under his eyes belied by the speed of his words, the energy of the show all but palpable. He hugged tight and firm and chattered at Jordan all the way into his dressing room, Grease Live and Disney and 'Tommy Kail, gosh, how his brain works - what a treasure, don't you think?'

\- then the door closed and Jordan saw, too late, the wards flaring. He shook off Lin's arm around his shoulder and drew his wand, as much good as that was going to do. He didn't point it at Lin because the last 5 minutes aside, he wasn't actually stupid.

Lin regarded him with his kind eyes and smiled so they crinkled at the corners. "That's new."

"Please don't play dumb now," Jordan said, relieved when it came out steady and cool.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

The enclosed space of the heavily warded dressing room made it horrifically obvious. There was so much magic in here he could choke on it. And was that a glowing vial he could see out of the corner of his eye, beside the mini keyboard?

"Did you stop casting because I was there? Is that why I couldn't tell during the show?"

Lin frowned in what seemed to be genuine confusion. "Of course not."

Jordan finally noticed his wand arm shaking and took a breath to make it stop. "Lin, please. You brought me here for a reason."

Lin's smile grew and brightened until he was beaming and Jordan had to suppress the urge to duck his head; some survival instinct told him it was dangerous to look away from those eyes. "Smart kid. So why's your wand out?"

"I haven't figured out your reason yet," Jordan admitted. "Maybe you want to turn me into a parrot."

Lin tilted his head like he was actually considering the idea, which was briefly terrifying. "That would be a colossal waste," he said, finally, in full deadpan. "No, I brought you here because I thought we should be friends."

"And if I ask what you're doing?"

That was a lot of power swirling around the Richard Rodgers and bound to various trinkets in this little room, centering on Lin himself. Jordan was good at the arcane stuff, he'd aced it in school, and now he was sure this was not any kind of happy pure fun magic. More Restricted Section.

Lin took Jordan's hand, the one not holding his wand, and placed it over his chest. Underneath Alexander Hamilton's clothes his heart thumped as steady as if he was sitting around having coffee. "Ride with me, maybe you'll find out."

Jordan could feel his face heating up. Curiosity and excitement stomped fear down into some dark unexamined corner.

"Aren't you gonna ask me not to tell?" Which was as good as a yes, and Lin knew it. He drew back from Jordan and dropped down onto the couch all casual, and Jordan felt himself straightening like a weight had been lifted. His palms were sweaty.

"You keep mine. I'll keep yours. Okay?"

Lin said it like there was a genuine choice.

"That a question?" Jordan asked carefully.

Lin grinned up at him. "Of course. Ask Diggs. You have nothing to worry about."

The part of his brain that wasn't freaking out filed that away to freak out about later. Also, note to self: _Lin is a blatant liar and you will want to believe him_.

"Okay. Sure," Jordan said. He meant it to come out jokey and deadpan and it kind of...didn't.

Lin patted the couch beside him. "Good. Siddown, I'd love to hear what an Ilvermorny kid is doing making Disney tunes."

"Same thing as someone as powerful as you making musicals," Jordan retorted. He sat, though.

"I really hope not," Lin murmured, very soft. Then he changed tones so fast Jordan might've imagined it. "Hey, you wanna come bowling with us later?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Lin is a wizard.](http://stickmarionette.tumblr.com/post/158221063764/stickmarionette-lin-is-a-wizard-parts-i-iv)


End file.
